dragonsgatefandomcom-20200215-history
Downtime
DragonsGate uses a narrative downtime system, rather than the usual Pathfinder one. This largely means that if you want to do something between sessions, feel free to write it up in your character thread or start a freeform rp thread on the forum if you'd like others to join. Discord is also a good place for gathering people and either using the channels for rp there, or working out what you'd like to make on the forum. Time Time in DragonsGate is fairly fluid. Sessions may spread across multiple days or be done in an afternoon. If you're part of an ongoing series of sessions don't worry - that doesn't lock you out of any games. You may however need to rearrange your character's timeline to fit everything in once the arc is over however. Holdings As a character increases in level, they no doubt accrue land, various employees, family or indeed any number of things that help characterize them without necessarily providing a mechanical benefit. As your character develops you are welcome to PM Geckilian on the forum with any narrative developments you'd like your character to have that aren't necessarily to do with sessions - in a character's spare time they could build a temple to their ideals, amass a congregation and perform good deeds to help the surrounding area for example, like the paladin Arlen Senshi Seiichi, or to make a textiles and food essentials business as per the diplomat Miere Klerrin. Of course having these things opens them up for being a focus within a session. GMs are free to affect holdings in sessions when appropriate, but if you feel that anything that happens is uncalled for then send a PM to Geckilian detailing what happened and why it's unfair and he will discuss the issue with the GM in question. One thing to remember is moderation - it isn't likely in the slightest for a level 1 to suddenly have a continent-spanning information network or a mighty castle. Those things come with time and power. As such any requests that seem overreaching will be declined, and Geckilian will discuss with you to find a reasonable compromise. Scribe Spells *A character with a spellbook can add spells for the usual cost, but will usually have to purchase access to said spells - they cannot be gained from other players. * Classes which work similarly, such as an Alchemist follow the same procedure. *Otherwise, follow the normal rules for adding new spells. No Downtime XP Gain At this point you can't gain exp through downtime. Retraining and Refunding Players are allowed a monthly rebuild for each character to change aspects of their character that they aren't enjoying. Changes should be submitted via PM to Geckilian and Xemadus on the forum in a joint PM, explaining what the changes are and why they are taking place. Please note that the character as a person should stay the same, though the mechanical stats may differ. If you want to change to an entirely different character then you will still be required to refund after two months without games credited to said character, but then will be able to carry over the exp and associated wealth by level to either a new or existing other character you have.